This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The many industries use a variety of flow control devices (e.g., valves) to control fluid (e.g., oil or natural gas) flow in hydrocarbon extraction operations. These flow control devices may control pressure and fluid flow through pipes, as the hydrocarbons move within a processing plant, an oil rig, etc. These flow control devices may also include a failsafe that automatically closes the flow control device in certain circumstances (e.g., an emergency).